Rose
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Natsuki knows a better way to give flowers with out planting them. Natsuki x Shizuru pairing, OneShot Fluffy fic. Mai Hime Universe.


**A/N:** Hi there everyone! I bring you here another one-shot. I know I should be working in my other fics but my muse decided to concentrate on this one during the weekend. But don't worry; the next chapter of Natsuki Doggy is almost done so expect it soon. 

Now, this fic came to my mind at work hours; really, I could swear that half of my mind is controlled and possessed by NatsuShizu. Not that I mind of course, anyway…

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know okay? 

This one takes place in the Mai Hime Universe.

Hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. I wonder when I will…

* * *

**Rose**

It was a clear and beautiful day in Fuuka; the breeze was refreshing and relaxing. 

A raven haired girl was enjoying it unconsciously while seated on a bench of the cafeteria tables that were outside. She was waiting for her friends to come from getting their meals; it'd take a while since the place was always crowded at this time of the day. 

Over the table were some napkins, she always wondered why Fuuka's cafeteria's napkins were so colorful, in fact they were of all the colors of the rainbow. 

Stretching her hand out she took one of the container; unfolding it, she cut a small part in the middle then she folded it again and began to wrap it in a skillful way. She didn't know why she began to fold it that way but she did it nonetheless. 

She was finishing the last fold when her friends, an orange haired busty one and a neko-like girl with black spiky hair came. 

- "Natsuki!" – said the orange haired one – "Sorry for making you wait."

- "No problem Mai."

Mai sat in front of Natsuki while the spiky haired girl sat beside Mai; placing their meals on the table she saw Natsuki arrange something in her hands and give it the last touch. Mai looked carefully at the object; she opened her eyes in awe when she identified what it was. 

- "Natsuki…that's beautiful!! How did you learn to do that?" – said Mai amazed. 

- "Uh…?" – replied Natsuki cocking an eyebrow. 

- "That!!" – said Mai pointing the object in Natsuki's hand.

- "Ehm…well, my mom taught me. When she wasn't busy she liked to teach me this kind of things." – said Natsuki with a small smile remembering those good times. 

- "I never thought you'd be that skilled. It's really pretty Natsuki. You have to teach me how to do it someday."

- "Okay." – replied the raven haired girl staring at her creation. 

- "But…why did you do it?" – asked Mai while serving Mikoto some food. – "Thinking in someone?" – she said with a teasing grin. 

- "What?!" – yelled Natsuki blushing. – "Of course not!!" 

That's what the girl said, but the truth was that unconsciously she really was thinking in someone; in fact she always did it all day every single day; but of course she'd never admit that in front of her friends.

Natsuki placed 'it' over the table and began to eat her meal. From time to time she gazed at the object and an imperceptible smile formed in her lips.

The girls chatted while having their lunch; that was until the bell for class rang again, announcing the end of meal time. Mai stood up with Mikoto hanging onto her back to take her tray to its proper place; Natsuki stood up too and took the object placing it inside her pocket. 

- "Natsuki, hurry up or we'll be late to class!"

- "Coming!" 

They walked to their respective classes; Natsuki found the rest of the lectures particularly boring, but finally after some really slow annoying hours they were finished. She put her belongings in her bag and left the classroom after saying good bye to Mai. 

She walked along the halls in the direction of a room where she was completely sure she'd find a certain girl sipping some of that drink she was addicted to. She made it to the room and knocked the door; a soft voice told her to come in. 

- "Natsuki" – said a chestnut haired girl looking at the girl from her post behind the desk – "You know you can enter without knocking." 

- "Sorry, must be a habit." 

She closed the door after entering the room. 

- "Ara, I didn't know Natsuki could be a well mannered girl sometimes." 

- "Shizuru!!"

- "Fufufu, now tell me, a habit of what?" – said Shizuru standing up from her chair. 

- "Well…to make sure you're alone I suppose." – said Natsuki.

- "Ara! For what reason Natsuki would like to know if I'm alone or not?" – said Shizuru in a suggestive tone.

- "Idiot! Don't have those perverted thoughts!!" – said Natsuki while blushing – "It's simply that I don't feel comfortable with other people here, specially with Suzushiro and her rants about everything." 

- "So Natsuki likes to be alone here with me?" – said Shizuru taking Natsuki's hand. 

- "Well…yeah; I do like it."

Shizuru didn't expect that direct reply, the surprise evident in her eyes. Natsuki smiled fondly at the girl in front of her. Shizuru smiled back. 

- "Natsuki is so cute; she'd only need a flower to be a true romantic." – said Shizuru in a teasing tone. 

Natsuki blushed slightly and then thought in the object she had in her pocket; with a teasing grin forming in her lips, she moved her hand to her pocket and took out the object, and then she said.

- "As a matter of fact, I do". 

Shizuru was left speechless when Natsuki took a small purple object from her pocket and with delicacy she held it between her fingers. Shizuru looked at the precious object in awe, the shape was so wonderfully made that it seemed to be so fragile. 

- "I might not be able to plant or make them grow, but I can always make them especially for you" – said Natsuki giving Shizuru the folded purple napkin. 

Shizuru took it with the same delicacy Natsuki did; her eyes becoming watery at such action of the raven haired girl.

- "Natsuki…it's precious."

- "You like it?"

- "I love it." – said Shizuru staring at it – "Natsuki is such a lovely girl, I never knew you could do something like this."

- "Well, the world is full of surprises." – replied the young girl.

- "I just hope Natsuki didn't do it out of boredom." – teased Shizuru.

- "I didn't!" – replied Natsuki blushing deeply.

Shizuru giggled a bit and leaned towards Natsuki, placing her head on the girl's shoulder. 

- "Ookini Natsuki."

Natsuki placed her arms around the waist of the older girl. 

- "It's nothing."

They stayed in silence for some minutes, just enjoying the warmth and company of the other until Shizuru spoke. 

- "Will Natsuki make one for me everyday?"

- "As many as you want…and…as long as the napkin supply is available."

Shizuru let out a small giggle. Natsuki closed her eyes and after inhaling Shizuru's hair sweet scent; that smelled like roses; she said. 

- "You know…?"

- "Mmh?"

- "I think I know what I made it…" – she paused for a second before replying – "…I was thinking of you." 

Shizuru opened her eyes in surprise; she never expected the other girl to say that. She got a bit apart so she could see Natsuki's face directly. Only one emotion was shown in that porcelain face: love. 

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru. 

Not being able to control her joy she cupped Natsuki's face and kissed the girl gently. Natsuki closed her eyes when she felt Shizuru's lips over hers. 

They kissed for a long time, not caring about anything around them.

Natsuki thanked her mother in her mind; really, she never thought that a hand-made rose made of a napkin would make her beloved one this happy. 

Love, passion, perfection, that is what the rose means; it has been a symbol of love since ancient times; however, this particular rose would be the symbol of their love now and for eternity.

END

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it?

Thanks for your support and for reading! Don't forget to review!

If you want to see how the rose looks in reality click in my profile to see the image. The image might look crappy since I took it with my cell phone camera. I made it at work and after I looked at it, the fic came to my mind… I've been NatsuShizu-ed!!

See you around. 

Shezaei neko 


End file.
